


To My Lovers

by Camellia (Lavender_stars)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_stars/pseuds/Camellia
Summary: To my lovers, I just want you to know that the time we spent together was magical. Never once in my life did I think I would find anyone as special as you. But I did. I found you, and I will cherish you to the end and beyond. Please continue on without me. We knew this day would come, and I can only hope you can move on, only remembering our time together in such a warm and loving light that I do. I love you. Never stop shining.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character





	To My Lovers

> Hello, hello, hello! My pseudonym is Lavender and I will be the author of this story! I'm mostly writing this to introduce myself as well as this story _~~and to have a placeholder so that this doesn't get deleted but shhhh~~_.
> 
> So as I'm sure you saw the tags, this story will contain major character death, polyamory, as well as original characters. This will mostly be improvised as I go, but that's just part of the fun, right? I think so!
> 
> This is going to be my first "published" story so please be gentle with criticism - which I would absolutely adore if you have any - and please enjoy!


End file.
